Venus
|artist = (Original) (Cover) |year = 1969 (Original) 1986 (Cover) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 5 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Remake) |gc = (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 75 |nowc = VenusB |audio = |perf = Emilie Capel }} "Venus" by ( version is used in-game) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer resembles a famous model or an actress. She has pink hair with a blue beaded accessory. She wears a yellow dress, a blue vest, blue and pink leggings, and yellow motorcycle boots. The remake is visually similar. Venusb coach 1@2x.png|Orignial venusb coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background mostly blue with a few pink stripes, and many grooming objects (such as combs and a pair of scissors) flying around. There are also umbrellas for picture taking light up. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, and 5: Quickly stretch your arms out while they are bent. Gold Moves 2 and 4 involve a slight head rotation. Gold Move 5 involves snapping your head to the right and is the final move of the routine. Gold Move 3: Quickly throw your arms down and stomp your right leg. Venusb gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, and 5 Venusb gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Venusb gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, and 5 in-game Venusb gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Venus appears in the following Mashups: *''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' *''Bailando'' (Let's Rock) *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Jamaican Dance'' *''Maps'' (Best of JD 3) *''Papaoutai'' (Ultra Violet) *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' Captions Venus ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *80's Twist *Eighties Slow *Eighty Slow *Move Like Eighties *Rocking Chair *Run Like Eighties *Run 'N' Throw *Walking On Clouds Trivia *In the files, the second bundle will include the coach and cover for the remake. **However, the said bundle does not include a menu icon for the remake. Instead, it includes the square from . * The Xbox 360 version of describes the first two moves of the chorus with one pictogram; the Wii and PS3 versions, instead, use two distinct ones. ** The two pictograms from the Wii and PS3 version are also used in the remake. ** However, the Xbox 360 pictogram is used in ''Are You Gonna Go My Way s Mashup on all consoles. * The song is shortened by 20 seconds in-game. Gallery Game Files venusb cover generic.png|''Venus'' venusb cover@2x.jpg| cover Venusb pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots SJDP41-22.png|''Venus'' on the menu (Wii) SJDP41-23.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Promotional Images Venusb promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Venusb beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Venusb beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Venusb beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Venusb beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 (its torso is slightly more bent than the used one) Others venusb picto comparision.png|Pictogram comparision between the Xbox 360 and the Wii/PS3 versions Videos Official Music Videos Shocking Blue - Venus (Official Video) Bananarama - Venus Venus (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Venus - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Venus - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Extractions Just Dance Now - Venus Bananarama References Site Navigation Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs Category:Covered Category:1960s Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs